Story:Star Trek: Ares/Death of A Neutron Star/Act One
Act One Fade In Ext. Space (Note: Episode Credits fall over opening scenes) The Ares exchanging fire with the Orion interceptor as the interceptor fires at the Ares hitting the port and dorsal shields. Int. Main bridge Sparks erupt from the ceiling Lt. Crusher: Shields down to 54% damage to secondary power couplings. Capt. Taylor: Return fire target their power grid. Lt. Crusher: Target locked. Capt. Taylor: Fire!. He presses the fire button. Cut To: SPACE (OPTICAL) The Ares fires photon torpedoes and the torpedoes struck the ventral section of the interceptor. Main bridge (Red alert) Capt. Taylor: Sito hail the ship tell them to prepare to be boarded. Suddenly the main viewer shows the Orion interceptor EXPLODES. As all react: Cmdr. Martin: What the hell? Lt. Crusher: I only targeted to disable. Lt. Sito: The interceptor exploded from the inside. Cmdr. Martin: Avoid capture by destroying themselves? Capt. Taylor: Stand down from red alert. The ship goes out of red alert. Taylor tries to make sense of what just happened. Capt. Taylor: Damage control teams to decks 12-15 have Lieutenant Kelby work on the warp drive, Sito how long do we have until the star goes nova?. Sito looks at her console. Lt. Sito: One hour and thirty-two minutes Captain. Commander Martin looks at her. Cmdr. Martin: At least we've got enough time to make repairs to our power systems. Taylor nods at him. Ext. Space The Ares is at full stop as the bright star gets brighter and brighter. Int. Deck five Kara moving... sees a trio of other teenagers, two attractive boys and one girl, dressed in ski clothes... Jamie: (friendly) Hey, Kara, you need some work on your right turns... Kara pauses and turns to see the trio responding a bit to seriously as a Starfleet officer... Ens. Carlson: They're running a check to find out what happened. Everything's okay now... Johnny who is interested in Kara. Johnny: We'd love for you join us Kara it's a very interesting program ski in Switzerland. Kara shook her head. Ens. Carlson: Oh... I can't... I have to check on Doctor Khan. She's in sickbay... Johnny looks disappointed. Jamie takes her aside out of earshot... puts her arm around her shoulder. Jamie: Kara, I have this awkward situation... Two handsome looking guys, only one of me and a terrific program where we get snowed in at the ski lodge... just the fire and each other to keep us warm...(looks for a reaction) I can hold the storm for you...meet us at the lodge later on.? Kara looks at her and shrugs her shoulders. Ens. Carlson: Sorry there's just too much to do... Jamie hangs her head down. Jamie: All right okay next time then I guess come on guys let's go. They leave as Johnny is a bit disappointed as they split up. Int. Sickbay Ensign Carlson walks into the medical area as she sees crewmen being treated by the medical doctors, as she walks over to the biobed where Doctor Khan is being treated at. Ens. Carlson: Doctor the Captain wanted me to let you know that our systems are fully operational we can try again at anytime. Doctor Khan looks at her. Dr. Khan: Thanks Ensign so Doctor how am I? Doctor Carlson scans her with the medical tricorder. Dr. Carlson: Well you've got a few bruises but you'll be fit as a fiddle in no time flat doctor Khan. Lenara looks at Doctor Carlson. Dr. Khan: Thanks Doctor Starfleet Medical treatments help me once again, come on Kara let's go see how the probe is doing. As they left Doctor Carlson goes to treat another injured crewmen. In main engineering Lieutenant Kelby is working on the power relays that overloaded in the battle as Captain Taylor's voice can be heard over the com. Capt. Taylor (OC): How long to full shield restoration?. Ltjg. Kelby: I'm working on it. Computer, reconfigure structural integrity power to feed inner deflector grid. Computer: Unable to comply. Requested reroute would compromise operational safety limits. Ltjg. Kelby: To hell with the limits. Override. Authorization Kelby theta two nine nine seven. Computer: Rerouting structural integrity power supply. Ltjg. Kelby: Russell, watch the lateral grid balance. No. no, no, that's too much. We're going to have to do it manually. (taps his combadge) Kelby to bridge. Capt. Taylor (OC): Taylor here go ahead Lieutenant. Ltjg. Kelby: Captain, I'm trying to feed the inner grid by stealing some power from the structural integrity field. You should have partial shielding in thirty minutes. Capt. Taylor OC: You have ten. Taylor out. Kelby rolls his eyes and goes back to work. Int. Main bridge Commander Martin turns to her. Cmdr. Martin: If Kelby doesn't restore shields before the Star explodes we would survive the blast wave. Captain Taylor turns to him.